


home

by renmoojunskz



Series: home (the series) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Memory Loss, NO DEATH, Pictures, Psych Ward, Sad Jisung, but he wants to go home, car crash, changbin is his home, jisung doesnt remember his life, jisung is isolating himself, memories within the story that jisung isnt actually remembering, mental hosptial, nice nurses - Freeform, nothing really angsty this time, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: jisung doesnt remember his life. the only life he knows is this mental hosptial. and every day he asks if someone has come to take him home until he finally remembers who his home really is.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: home (the series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631782
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	home

“someone take me home,” jisung whispers, eyes on the cracked ceiling. it had been cracked as long as he had been here.

“im sorry sweetheart, you don’t have a home,”

jisung blinks once, twice.

“take your meds,” the nurse smiles softly, offering the cup.

jisung takes the small plastic cup and swallows the pills. “can i go home?”

the nurse sighs.

jisung is alone for the rest of the day until exactly 12 hours later, when he gets his medicine again and a doctor comes in as well.

4 months here now and he still doesn't remember his name.

“hello, jisung how are you feeling?”

“is someone here to take me home?”

“no… no one has claimed you,” the doctor clears his throat, “do you remember anything new today?”

“the ocean,”

“what about the ocean?”

“home,”

another sigh is heard and the doctor stands, “alright, sleep well tonight. lights out in 3 hours.”

jisung stands and pads over to his window, leaning his forehead on the cold glass and looking down.

if he squints hard enough through the trees and buildings, he can see the ocean. 

he can see home.

…

“beach day!”

changbin laughs softly, taking his hand. “yes yes, beach day,”

the drive was beautiful, the windows down and sunroof open and jisung was never happier.

everything smelled like home. because he and changbin come here every summer a million times. every summer since middle school.

everyday since they fell in love.

some people say that falling in love in middle school isnt real, but for them it was. and the love only grew stronger the longer they were together.

because changbin was jisungs home. and that would never change.

unless he didn't remember his home. and he doesn't anymore.

… 

today was one of the bad days in jisungs mind. he remembered something the night before but pieces were missing. pieces were always missing in the things that he remembered.

faces, names, places.

something was always missing.

this memory was from a long time ago, jisung was young, and it showed a treehouse and a rundown mobile home. the yard was overgrown but jisung seemed happy there. 

there was someone else with him but when he had tried to focus on them, the image grew blurry. he couldn't see their face.

that always frustrates jisung.

“get me out of here! i want to go home! take me home!!” he screams, banging on the door.

it wasn't even morning yet, the sky was still dark.

nurses come rushing in to restrain him and soon he is locked down in his bed by leather straps, thrashing and screaming.

“TAKE ME HOME! GET ME OUT!”

the screaming lasts two days this time before jisung can finally calm down.

it lasts only a day usually, and everyone waits for it to stop.

other patients always called him the loony one. but they didn't know that he couldn't remember his life. if you couldn't remember your life, you would go crazy, too.

jisung is so frustrated. he wants to get out and leave this stupid hospital but hes stuck here.

because no one has come to claim him.

he has no home to go to.

… 

“i love you so much, jisung.” the voice was a whisper but jisung heard it so loud.

changbin smells of salt water and sand and his hair was even wet still from their shower.

the beach house was quiet and jisung lifted his head to press his nose to changbins. “i love you. i really love you,”

“i want to marry you,”

“then do it,”

“when you're ready, i will,”

“why wouldn't i be ready? you're all i have,”

changbin stays quiet now.

and eventually jisung is asleep.

“ill never ever leave you, jisung, never.” he smiles, brushing hair off of the younger boys forehead.

but he might be forgotten.

…

6 months now, and jisung still wasn't claimed. and he was starting to lose what little hope he had.

when he remembers something.

when the nurse came in at 6pm that night for his medication, jisung told her.

“i remember the address of my home,” he states proudly.

the nurse calls in the doctor who writes down the address and leaves him with an, “i'll take a look,” 

jisung doesn't see him for another month and by the time he had returned, jisung remembered more. 

“i know my parents names,”

“your parents are dead, jisung,” the doctor says softly, “that isnt much help. but the address you gave me, i got something from it,”

“that was a long time ago.”

“do you know the name seo changbin?”

his heart clenches and nauseous falls over him.

“it was his house, jisung. and he-”

but jisung throws up.

and the doctor leaves after that.

for another month.

…

“well why don't you go then?” jisung snaps, “the party sounds fun!”

“you don't want me to go-”

“of course i dont want you to fucking go! the way those girls were all over you?! changbin we have been together over 10 years!!! does that mean nothing to you?!”

“stop! stop! you don't know what you're saying! i want to go because all i ever do is go places with you and maybe i want new friends and to do something without you!” 

“without me? you want to be without me then?” jisungs face falls.

“that's not what i meant.” changbin groans.

“fuck you. go. go to the party. go somewhere. i don't care. i'll walk 15 miles back to my apartment. go. i don't want you here right now.”

“jisung im not leaving you here,”

“then take me home, changbin.” jisung says strongly, words slicing changbins heart. “take me fucking home.”

“okay. go get your stuff. i'll take you to your apartment.”

they never made it back.

… 

“changbin,” jisung had been repeating the name for the past month and his mind was drawing a blank.

then his doctor brings him something.

“jisung?” the knock was quiet.

“are you here to get me out?” jisung whispers.

his doctor shakes his head. “no, but i have a gift for you,” he hands jisung a photo.

“what is this?” jisung asks.

“thats you and seo changbin. we found it in the house you gave us, it has been vacant since the day of your accident.” he states. “that's the home you are looking for,”

“home?” jisung whispers, fingers running over the photo.

it was creased like it had been folded in half. but the photo was bright. it was a picture of jisung and a boy that was larger than him but the same height. he was handsome. they were smiling, standing on a beach, the sunset in the background. the boy was holding jisungs waist tightly and they looked happy.

“home,” his doctor confirms.

tears well and then fall and he is left alone to look at the picture.

home.

…

“stop yelling at me while im trying to fucking drive jisung! you're overreacting!”

“OVERREACTING?! you said you wanted to do things without me! do you want to break up then?! after 10 years?!”

“NO! stop!!” changbin slams his hand on the steering wheel.

“then fucking explain what you meant!”

“ive been trying but you keep fucking screaming at me!!”

“fucking talk then!”

but changbin doesn't have time to talk because as they were yelling, changbin had driven into the other lane. and then all jisung could see was bright headlights and all he could hear was the honking.

and then his head slammed on the dashboard and everything is dark.

…

jisung is reading when his door opens and his nurse walks in to give him his medication.

he sets the book aside and takes it without a word.

the nurse stands and waits.

“are you going to say someone has come to take my home?”

“no. i was waiting for you to ask.”

“where is seo changbin?”

“we are looking for him, i promise sweetheart.” she smiles, petting his hair.

jisung likes this nurse. she's nicer than the others who treat him like he's crazy.

maybe he is crazy though. that's why he can't remember where his home is.

“do you remember anything else?”

“changbin is my home.” jisung is stern when he says it. certain. “but i don't know who he is.”

“you look happy in that picture and the other ones too.”

“other ones?”

she looks behind her into the hall and then closes the door. “i wasnt supposed to gve you these… but theyre so fucking pretty, jisung. look,”

she pulls a bundle of photos from her scrubs. a mix of polaroids, disposable prints, and others. she hands them to him and jisung thanks her softly.

the pictures were all of him and changbin.

they looked like they were in love.

a polaroid of their cheeks squished together, smiling brightly, makes him smile.

“i look happy,”

“you do, you look really happy, jisung. it's beautiful.” she offers a smile and jisung lets her sit next to him on the bed.

they go through pictures of dates, beach trips, some that looked like they were in bed.

so many pictures. and they're smiling in every single one.

and it made jisungs head hurt.

he sets the stack down and hugs the nurse quickly. “im sorry i dont know your name, i should by now.”

“its rose,” she smiles. she was maybe 40 years old but she was still beautiful.

“thank you so much,”

…

changbin was finally out of the hospital. there over a year, he's finally healed. all of his ribs healed, his legs and even his slight memory loss.

and he fully expected jisung to be there when he gets home.

but the house is empty. and there was a note on the door. from the police.

they had gotten a search warrant and searched to find evidence for a boy… who doesn't have any memory of his life and gave them this address.

changbin drops his keys on the table and looks around.

dust had gathered over everything.

it had been a year and 2 months. and jisung still hadn't been home.

…

a year and two months today. that's what jisung was told.

it had been a little over 2 months since rose gave him the pictures and he looks at them everyday.

and every once in a while, he remembers something.

and every day, he asks. 

“has changbin come to take me home?”

and the answer is always no.

and jisung is starting to think that changbin will never come.

-

since jisung got here, he had only been into the common room and hallways a total of 5 times. 

after they announced him psychotic, not knowing he had memory loss, he was isolated for months. which he didn't mind one bit.

but then it came forward that he did have memory loss.

after the crash his doctor had said that he had severe amnesia and let him leave to come back 4 times a week for treatment. but he didn't know where to go so he wandered for hours.

he asked everyone he passed on the streets where his home was until someone called the police and he was put here.

his room was bare of any decorations other than the flowers that rose brings him every once in a while.

and books. the few times he went to the common room he had taken a few books to read. and he rereads them over and over.

each day is the same.

medication at 6am, breakfast at 6:30am, reading and watching out the window, lunch at 11:30am, watching the trees outside, reading, dinner at 5:00pm, reading, looking for the beach in the sunset, 6:00pm more medication, reading until lights out at 9pm.

and jisung never got tired of it.

of reading the same eleven books over and over. of watching for the sliver of beach he could see. of asking to go home.

until the day he goes home, he will ask.

…

a year and 3 months.

“jisung?”

“is it 6 already?”

“no,”

“has changbin come to take me home?”

jisungs back was to the door, staring out the window at the sunset, forever waiting for his prince charming.

there was no answer to his question.

“do you want to go home?”

the voice makes jisungs stomach clench and he turns his head.

changbin looks exactly like the pictures except the blonde hair from the photos has grown out to his tips and his roots are black. he was paler, but still looked the same.

they look at each other and memories flow through jisungs brain.

changbin holds his hand out, palm up, waiting for jisung to take it.

and he does. jisung takes his hand.

“yes, take me home.”

“i am, im taking you home.” changbin says, pulling him out of the room and through the building.

“home,”

jisung was home now. and he would never leave home ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 5 hours is probably shit but please check out my other stuff and my aus on twitter @hanseobinss thank you for reading!
> 
> THIS IS GOING TO BE A SERIES! THE SEQUEL WILL BE SOON KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT ON MY TWITTER!!


End file.
